


Blue {Loki x Reader}

by mochiiano



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiano/pseuds/mochiiano
Summary: Being the maid of the Odinsons is a terrifying experience, especially since their youngest hasn't stopped harassing you since you arrived. It's only a matter of time until you snap.





	Blue {Loki x Reader}

Five minutes ago, Thor, the oldest son of the richest family in the hills of Scotland, had run in with the stupidest grin on his face. If it wasn’t for the fact I was busy cleaning the dusty windowsill I would have celebrated with him. What he was so happy about, I have no clue. Just as he had turned to speak to me, however, the youngest son of the Odinson family sauntered down from his upstairs bedroom down to the foyer of the estate. Loki took his shoulder, whispered in his ear, and left. Thor had followed close behind.

 

Normally I’m not the type to gossip but this family always kept me more and more intrigued. There’s always something going on, whether it’s Thor’s outbursts or Loki’s impatience and anger. I smiled thinking about Thor’s antics around the house. He and I had become close friends ever since I started working here around a month ago. He was kind and truly genuine, even if he had a loose tongue and acted before thinking. Frigga was akin to her eldest son, although she tended to be more rational than Thor. Loki, despite being blood with two of the sweetest people I had yet to meet, was not so fond of me. I noticed he was cold to everyone when around me, as if he did not want to appear to have feelings. Odin, the father of the two, was alike to his youngest. His words were encouraging, but his demeanor was not. Often times I would find myself being told what to do by Loki or Odin himself, whereas Frigga and Thor preferred to help me with my tasks. ‘I am still the mother of the household,’ Frigga always said.

“Darling, I would like for you to come help me with the flowers at your latest convenience.” Her voice boomed through the den into the hallway. I scrubbed down the sill with a mix of Clorox and 409, the smell of bleach is overtaking the hall. Finishing, I packed up my cleaning supplies into the nearby closet and move outside into the garden. After multiple weeks of working here I had been out several times to help plant flowers and dig up weeds, but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to comprehend just how beautiful the hedge mazes and enormous arrangements truly are. The vibrant yellows, pinks, reds, and most other colors of the color wheel were expertly organized. “I would like if you would help me plant some of these peonies, if you would.” I nodded, getting onto my knees to begin shoveling dirt up from the earth.

 

An hour or so later, I was finished. I got up and took off my gloves, smiling at my work. I could make out a small whisper of a voice somewhere inside of the hedges. If I was going to be killed, now would not be the time. I got up and carefully went towards the sound, sneaking around the bushes and peeking through openings. The source of the voice wasn’t who I expected, however. Loki sat in the middle of the maze surrounded by a fountain. It was a beautiful sight, and I will admit that the sight of such a put together man in an elegant setting was attractive _~~to say the least.~~_ The biggest question I had, though, was how he managed to slip past me from the third floor. Considering there was only one entrance out to the garden area, and I had been planting in the area directly in front of it. I looked over towards the estate and saw Loki’s window had a makeshift ladder flung down the side of the building. I looked back towards Loki and noticed his eyes were on me.

“Well, it looks as though I’ve been caught.” He looked at me with a frown. He stood up from the grass and looked towards the window. “Listen darling, I’ve been living here for 24 years. I’m not supposed to be out here during mother’s gardening time. Don’t say a word about how I get out. Hear me?” I nervously nodded. “Good. I wouldn’t want such a good pet to be mysteriously fired.” My blood boiled at the word ‘pet’, but he pushed past me. Before leaving, he turned and leaned closer towards my ear. “You do your job well. Don’t make me dislike you, Bella.” With that I crossed my arms. “I am not your pet, Mr. Odinson. I am your maid. Treat me with respect and I will treat you the same.” He stopped, not turning. A chuckle came from him, and he swiveled around. His face contorted into a smirk. “I look forward to having you work for us then, Bella.” His eyes narrowed on my figure, but in a moment, he walked back toward the house. As soon as he was out of sight I let out a breath. What did I just do? Why the hell would I talk like that to my employer’s son? I became lightheaded and darted towards the same entrance Loki had went through before.

           

“Lady Bella, that was quite the show.” Thor beamed at me. “You saw that?” He nodded, only smiling wider. “You really showed my brother who is boss!” He put his arms around my shoulders, knocking me forward some. “Don’t worry, Loki likes you. I can tell.” If he likes me so much why the hell does he act like he does? “Sure he does, because calling someone a pet is totally something you do when you like someone.” He laughed. “You’ll come to see it eventually. For now, I think my father wanted you to clean the dining hall before our guests arrive.” I groaned. The dining room was always one of the worst places to have to clean.  “Good luck!” I rolled my eyes, giving Thor a quick hug from the side before walking towards the dining hall.


End file.
